With the development of intelligent devices, energy consumption control becomes more and more important. Therefore, it is desirable to place an MCU in an intelligent device into a deep sleep state when idle, thus reducing the energy consumption of the intelligent device.
When there is a need to execute relevant logic, the system will generate an inner interrupt event in the MCU, so as to wake up the MCU. However, when multiple MCUs work cooperatively in the intelligent device, once one MCU is in the deep sleep state, other MCUs may not communicate with it externally, until the MCU in the deep sleep state is woken up internally.